I Saw The Sign
by Bakaririn
Summary: A Compilation of prompts about my favorite pairs in La Corda D'oro. RyouNami, LenKaho, KeiSho and KyoNia. Prompt I: Ryotaro decides to give Nami a gift after she helped him in choosing the right gift for his sister. /RyouNami/


_**Disclaimer: **__If I own La corda d'oro I won't be writing fanfiction._

* * *

_A Compilation of prompts about my favorite pairs in La Corda D'oro. RyouNami, LenKaho, KeiSho and KyoNia._

* * *

**Prompt I: Returning the Favor**

_Ryotaro decides to give Nami a gift after she helped him in choosing the right gift for his sister. /RyouNami/_

* * *

It was simply returning the favor as she helped him once. It didn't mean anything more than a friendly gift. It didn't mean since he was about to give a girl a gift he was already dating her. No, it didn't. Ryotaro grumbled to himself. If it didn't mean anything at all why was his hand and forehead sweating a dam in the midst of a full blast air-condition the mall provided.

He sighed and looked through stores to stores, rummaging through every stack. In the middle of his search, he set foot, quite unintentionally, on the lingerie section. A viscous blush covered his face, double-taking. Thought of placing his foot on the store's carpet was like the same as getting burned into ashes. He flinched, trying to disregard the silent murmurs and amused laughter coming from the other customers.

He never learned his lesson. Looking for a gift for a girl was never been easy.

Ryotaro wiped the embarrassing blush on his face and sighed heavily. He glanced at his left and back to his right, his golden eyes scanning every store with vigilance. He couldn't afford another scene in lingerie or any section a single man shouldn't be in. His eyes caught a small store. The appearance of it piqued his interest. This must be a good place to look.

xXx

After a half day of searching, Ryotaro finally found the thing he had been looking for. He placed it in a paper bag and put it atop their counter. He would give it tomorrow. He mumbled to himself as he went upstairs to take a rest.

All he needed to do now was gather enough courage to give it without spluttering. He paused from his musing, face crumpled into a puzzled frown. Why would he stutter? It was Amou Nami he was talking about. He knew her even before the concours. He had been dealing with her since his soccer days. He could manage it without a sweat. For now, he needed a rest.

His intended nap turned into a long slumber until his alarm hauled him out of his dreamland with a start. Ryou gasped and glanced at his clock. _6:00 am. _He grumbled, ruffling his hair.

He got up from his bed and walked straight to the bathroom adjacent to his room.

xXx

"You look so tired yesterday, I didn't wake you up anymore," Ryoko, Ryotaro's sister, said from the kitchen. She stopped from what she was frying when she heard her brother sat on the chair. She laughed and placed a plate with toast and bacon in it on the table with a small thud. "If you won't hurry you're going to be late."

Ryotaro only grumbled and grabbed a toast after toast without stopping and gulped his coffee—after blowing it until it's endurable to drink. "I'm going now."

He disappeared from the hallway.

3…2…1…

"Nee!"

Ryoko laughed even more, striding to her younger brother's direction. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I rewrap your gift." She pointed her thumb at their living room. "Really, now, Ryou. If you want to give someone a gift, try to be more artistic. Especially if it's for a girl." A hint of tease visible on her tone.

Ryotaro turned around, muttering to himself before fetching the gift in their living room. His face colored an unhealthy shade of purple before it faded into a paler hue of his normal complexion. He choked his reaction with a strangled 'What?'

He stared at it for a long while, seemingly trying to dig a hole in it. "What?" he mumbled to himself again before his sister's high pitch voice called him at the hallway.

"Ryou, you're going to be late."

Ryotaro shook his head, and heaved a staggering sigh. How could his sister do this to him? Artistic her face. This was ridiculous. He held the gift covered in a pink wrapper with hearts on it, and tossed it, rather carelessly, in his bag. He mentally grimaced, taking note in his mind to keep a watchful eyes on his bag, and don't leave it unattended. Some of his classmates had this audacity to rummage other people's belonging when the owner was away.

"Good luck!" his sister chimed after closing the front door. Ryotaro only sighed.

"He looks funny when embarrassed." Ryoko was about to return to the kitchen to finish her work when she caught a glimpse of royal blue lying on their couch. She bit her lower lip. "Oh boy."

xXx

During their class, Ryotaro had a tight grip on his bag at the side, fearing that one of his bored classmates would randomly try to tackle and steal it from him. But of course it was something impossible if their teacher was giving them narrowed stares while reading their lesson. He was just paranoid.

The bell rang, indicating it was time for their break. Ryotaro sighed in relief and fished out his phone in his bag. He looked through his contact and when he found what he was looking for he sent it a message.

His phone vibrated.

_Amou: _

_What are we going to do in the rooftop? ;)_

Ryotaro almost banged his forehead on the table. This girl had the gall to tease him when he was currently having trouble to even convince himself to go there.

'Just meet me there, sheesh' he texted. He stood from his chair and routed toward the rooftop. It was better to go on with it and be done with it. He mentally scolded himself for acting like a wimpy kid. It was not a big deal. It was just a thank you gift, nothing all.

Ryotaro paused when his phone vibrated once more.

_Amou:_

_I'll be there, alone ;)_

Ryotaro decided he hated that emoticon.

xXx

The trip toward the rooftop was uneventful, much to Ryotatro's relief. However, it didn't take long when laughter and murmurs echoed and reached his ears. His brow furrowed.

"You're finally here." Nami began, beside her was Kahoko's friend Mio and Nao. "Oh! I really came here alone. I just saw them here."

Ryotaro's face blanched a little. "It's okay." He cleared his throat. Be causal and finish it, he thought.

"Really, now, Tsuchiura, if you wanted to be alone with Amou, rooftop is not a good choice." Nao deadpanned. "Please, don't mind us, you can all be cuddly and sweet and we're not going to disturb you, right Mio?"

The girl in question giggled and nodded her head whilst the pair blushed and looked away.

Nami coughed, "So what are you going to tell me?" she stood and approached the guy.

"I actually…" he paused, expecting the two girls to leave them be. Nao grinned and pulled Mio away. "I have something to give you."

Noticing the bag he was holding, Nami pursed her lips to avoid snickering, but it didn't much help her as she burst in a fit of amused laughing. "Why do you have your bag with you? Are you asking me to cut class?"

"No!" he harrumphed. "I mean…" he sighed. "Never mind. Here." He fished out something from his bag and gave it to Nami.

"Okay, what's this?"

Mio approached them and peeked behind Nami. "A gift!"

"It's just a thank you gift." Ryotaro explained. "When you…help me last time," he said, scratching his cheek.

Nami blinked, rummaging her brain until a scene flashed inside her mind. "I remember." She scrunched her nose. "But you don't have to."

"You should open it already, Amou." Mio interrupted.

"It's okay. I was about to buy something in the bookstore when I found it," he lied. "Well, honestly, when I saw it, the first thing that comes in my mind is you."

"Romantic." Mio squealed.

"It's not what I meant." Ryotaro countered.

"Let see, let see!" Mio chimed, almost grabbing the gift and opening it on herself.

Seemingly, Mio's energetic bubbling infected Nami as her blue eyes sparked with excitement. She slowly unwrapped it and peeked through a small space. She paused.

"I don't know your size…so I just assumed." Ryotaro hesitantly said.

Nao, noticing the sudden heavy silence around them, peered too, chuckling after with a teasing remark. "Bold, Tsuchiura."

"What?" Ryotaro frowned.

"T-Tsuchiura…" Nami clenched the gift in her hand. "Explain yourself!"

"Oi, I was just trying to thank you. If you don't like it, I'm sorry."

"Tsuchiura you jerk!" Nami threw it at him.

Ryotaro froze, a long string had the audacity to hang loosely over his head. He picked it up and examined what had caused Nami's outburst. A thong! His face gave an interesting swirl of color. He choked out an explanation. "There must be a mistake, this is not what I bought—oof." Nami tossed another article of clothing at his face, and the box containing more of it when he didn't stagger.

Opening his eyes, he grabbed both and brought it to his face to look. If his face could get any redder, it would have done so. He dropped it on the ground, mouth gaping.

"And he actually said he reminds it of you." Mio piped, blushing while giggling.

Ryotaro looked at Nami, a scene in his mind almost gave him a nosebleed as he clutched his nose.

"I can clearly read what's in your mind from here, you pervert!"

xXx

"Happy Birthday, Mina." Ryoko greeted her friend, giving the gift.

Mina, the celebrant, muttered a thank you before opening the blue wrapper. She smiled. "Why thank you…" she said again, pulling a white t-shirt with a 'The best Journalist' in it.

"Well, I have something better in mind, but there are some…things happened earlier."

"Oh it's okay, Ryoko-chan. I'm quite relieved, to be honest. Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you give me a box of thongs. Last time, you gave Hana a pair of bikinis."

Ryoko only chuckled. "You know me well."

_Fin_

* * *

_**Authoress' Note:**_

_And there you go my first installment of __**I Saw the Sign**__. (Welp, this is Pitch Perfect's fault why I suddenly use that title. I can't get it out of my head! For two months now) I'm terribly sorry if they are out of character. It has been a while since I write something about them. So...I guess this is in response to 'undies' idea in our fb page given by 001. (I seriously forgot if it's underwear or something, haha, that was like last year ago. Me and my hardcore procrastinating)_

_Review is always welcome. _

_You can suggest a prompt, but just be gentle, I'm weak. haha. _


End file.
